Harry Potter's Twin Sister
by Liam's wifey99
Summary: Harry Potter has a twin sister and he never knew it. His sister's name is Lokian Janeen Potter. At 14 years old she has always gone to a human School until now, when she finds out shes a witch! She has to over come her problems with guys and get along with her brothers friends and enemies. Can she do it? R&R (THIS IS NOT A HARRY STORY IT IS A FRED AND OC STORY)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"But Mrs. Greene, I didn't do anything. It wasn't me, really! I'm telling the truth this time!" I argued.

"Now Lokian, I know that you did it," Mrs. Greene said. "I may be old, but I'm not stupid. Now, I said go to the principal's office"

"Fine," I sighed as I slide out the door. I make sure to take my time walking down the hallway toward the principals office. I always feel like I'm walking to my death when I walk this part of the hallway. But then again, I'm just going to see my dad. Maybe thats what makes this all worse. He won't be surprised to see me.

As I walk into the office, I notice my dad's door is closed, which could only mean that he is busy. I plop down on the seats right outside his office, expecting to have a little bit of a wait. Boy, was I wrong. As soon as I sat down and let out a long sigh, the door opens up and Dad sticks his head out. "I wasn't expecting you, but I must say, nice timing," he says with a grin. This can't be good. He gestures for me to come in.

I walk in and close the door behind me and notice that we aren't alone. Sitting in his office are 4 kids, not much older than me if I had to guess, and one really really old guy. I stand there awkwardly as Dad walks around and sits down behind his desk. Everyone is staring at me. I try to give my dad a "what the hell?" look, but in my way is this irritatingly blonde guy. "Move, please," I say with my hands on my hips. He gives me a one over and tries to copy my stance, and with attitude says, "No." I roll my eyes. "Move or I will break your pretty little nose," I say, with the upmost sincerity and my most genuine sarcastic smirk. The boy looks shocked but moves out of my way while muttering, "Okay, okay. I'm going, jeez." I pat him on the shoulder, "Thanks, pretty boy." Ignoring all the stares, I walk over to the mini fridge that Dad keeps stocked and grab a soda. As I pop the top, I turn and look at the man on the other side of the desk. He is tall, with a long gray beard and deep set wrinkles. "So, Mr. Hanes, I know why I was sent up here, but why were you so happy to see me? And, no offense, but who are all these people?" I ask. I pull up a chair next to my dad and take a long exaggerated sip of my soda. "Lokian," Mr. Hanes begins, "this is Professor Albus Dumbledore. He is the headmaster at a very special school. One that you will be attending starting next week. And he knows our history so you don't have to call me Mr. Hanes. The kids he brought with him are students at this school." My jaw drops. I look back and forth between my father, Mr. Dumbledore, and these students. "Excuse me?!" I exclaim. "I know that I get in trouble a lot, but you don't have to send me away! I will behave from now on, I swear, Daddy." I can feel the tears starting to swell my eyes and I try to blink them away. Dad lays a hand on my shoulder and gently says, "Loki, darling, I am not sending you away. Do you remember the conversation that you and I had after your 11th birthday? The one where I told you what you really are?" Just when I get my jaw put back on its hinges, it drops again. I look over at the other people in the room and back at my dad. I can't believe he just brought that up in front of these strangers. "Dad? Now, really?" He smiles "Loki, Professor Dumbledore is the headmaster of Hogwarts. Remember our talk? I told you about Hogwarts and how one day you would more than likely attend?" Of course I remembered the conversation, but that didn't mean that I was comfortable talking about this right now, in front of people I don't know. "The time has come, my dear. Professor Dumbledore has come to talk to you about your transfer. He brought these students because he wanted to make you feel more comfortable." I was a little overwhelmed, honestly, but I nodded at my dad.

The professor cleared his throat in attempt to gain my attention. I looked over at him, the tears in my eyes slowly spilling over. "Loki, I understand that this can be a really confusing time, but I want to assure you that Hogwarts will be lucky to have such a gifted witch as yourself. And I'm sure that there are things that you are interested in learning. Hogwarts is the place to learn those things. For many years Hogwarts has been the school that many young witches and wizards have come to learn and master their magic. I am hoping that it can be that place for you." I sat there for a minute looking at the professor. I realized that my dad had grabbed my hand and was holding on tight. His hand around mine made me feel safe. "But Dad," I whined, "all of my friends are here. I have been going to Arrowwood since kindergarten. I don't wanna leave my friends." He smiled gently. Tightening his had around mine he said, "Do you remember the other part of our conversation?" At first I didn't understand. His eyes were wide, waiting. All of the sudden it clicked. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped for the third time in 10 minutes. Dad smiled and slowly nodded.

"Loki, I would like to introduce the students I have brought with me today," Professor Dumbledore said. I pulled my eyes away from my dad slowly. I looked over at the old man. "This is Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Draco Malfoy, and this is Harry Potter." As he named each name, the corresponding kid waved. When he got to Harry, I didn't think this conversation could get anymore interesting. "And, children, this is Lokian 'Loki' Potter." I blush and turn my head slightly as everyone in the room quietly gasps. In true family fashion, Harry's jaw dropped. "Excuse me, Professor, but did you just say 'Potter'?" Hermione asked. "I did indeed, Hermione." I turn back to look at the small crowd in front of me. Harry was looking at me with so much intention that it was making me uncomfortable. "But I thought your last name was Hanes," Harry said, looking at my dad. "Wouldn't that make her last name Hanes? I am confused. I heard you call him 'Daddy'." Harry had a look of complete confusion on his face. The red-head, Ron they called him, spoke for the first time, "What in the bloody hell is going on, Professor?"

"I was really hoping to do this a little more delicately, but I guess this will have to do," the old man said. "Hermione, Ron, Draco, could you please wait outside. I believe that the rest of us need to have a conversation." He motioned towards the door. Draco started to protest, saying something about how he couldn't miss this, but one look from the old man he swore under his breath but left the room with the others. "Harry, I think you might want to sit for this," my father said. Harry looked at Dumbledore first, but when he nodded, Harry sat. "May I leave? Please?" I said. Dad just looked at me. I knew that look. I rolled my eyes but stayed seated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Harry, Lokian is indeed your sister. But not just your sister, your TWIN sister," Dumbledore explained. When Harry didnt say anything, the old man continued. "When Lily was pregnant and discovered Lord Voldemort's intentions, she was afraid for her life and her pregnancy. Right afterwards, she learned she was pregnant with twins. She decided that in order to keep her children safe she couldn't keep them together. Mr. Hanes was one of your mother's most trusted friends and decided that one of her children would go to live with him. Loki, just so you know, your mother loved you very much and was in your life until she died. You didn't know that she was there, watching, but she was. It wasn't until she was murdered that you and Mr. Hanes moved here to America. I just wanted to make sure you understood that just because your mother wasnt able to raise you didnt mean that she didnt love you. Harry, I know that this is a lot to take in, but it is the truth and one that you will learn to accept." He gave us a minute of silence to try to take this all in. Harry and I stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity until there was a knock at the door.

"Professor, I don't mean to interrupt, but our flight will be off in roughly an hour. We need to be moving along soon," Hermione said with a shy smile. The old man nodded slightly and turned back to us as the door closed again. "Well," he said, "we really should be going. Here is your list of things for school that you will need on Monday, Lokian. I look forward to seeing your face in the halls at Hogwarts. As I'm sure Harry and the others will." Harry still hadn't said a word, but rose to his feet as the old man did. "Thank you, Headmaster," Dad said. "I'm sure that by the time Monday rolls around, Loki will be excited to start this new journey." He stretched out his hand and shook the headmasters. Harry nodded to my dad and me and turned and walked out the door without a word. Dumbledore smiled and followed Harry.

I was still a little in shock, so I wasnt in a hurry to move. Dad wasn't quick to rush me out, but he did remind me that I still have half a day of school left. I wasn't in the mood for classes, so I spent the rest of the day in my favorite place at the school: high up in the magnolia tree in the middle of the courtyard. All afternoon my mind raced. I could not believe that after 3 years of hearing about him, I finally met my brother, my TWIN brother none the less. So I stayed up there until my dad came to get me. He always seemed to know where I would be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

That Saturday things got interesting. Dad and I in the living room "discussing" my trip. "I don't want to go, Daddy, please don't make me go!" I yelled, "You can't force me to leave!" To show my frustration, in typical teenage fashion, I stomp my feet and throw myself onto the couch. "Lokian Janeen Potter, you will go you don't have a choice in this matter." He was scoulding me now. "Will you please do as I say and go pack the rest of your things?" Huffing, I ran up the stairs, tripping the whole way. I didn't want to leave my life here to try and start a new one there. I didn't want to go back to England and my father knew it.

Finally finished packing, I sat down on my bed and stared at an empty room. I thought of all of the memories that I now had packed away in boxes. My self pity was interrupted by a knock on my bedroom door. Dad's head slowly appeared in the doorway. "Loki?" he asks. He sees me sitting on my bed, surrounded by my whole life in boxes and realizes there are tears silently running down my face. "Baby girl," He sighs as he walks over to me. "I'm sorry for yellin' at you, I: really am." As he sits, I notice he has tears in his chocolate brown eyes. I knew how much he hated to yell at me. "It's ok, Daddy. Really. I promise." I say and grab his hand. He nodded in return. "Your plane ticket has been bought. You leave in the morning. I know you may not believe me now, but I _am_ sorry you have to leave." He sighed. "It's cool," I lied. "Hermione and Ron seem like the kind of people I could be friends with... Maybe. And there is always Harry. The old man seems halfway decent, I guess. I'm sure there will be plenty of people to keep me out of trouble. Or try, at least. But somehow trouble always manages to find me." I smile. "Oh I'm sure they will try. And I wish them luck," he teased. I grin big thinking of how well my dad truly does know me. I glance over at the one thing that is unpacked: my alarm clock. Ugh. 9:15. Dad follows my gaze. He smiles. Putting his hand on my shoulder he says, "Get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

That night I dreamt of my wolf.

I wake to a slight shake of my shoulder. "Morning lil' pup," Dad says. Through hazy eyes I look over at the clock. 5:00 in the morning. I sigh. "It's too early for this shit, Dad," I whine in a grumbly voice."Oh well, time to get ready. You leave today, remember?" he asked. "Yeah, Dad, I remember." He gives me one last little shake and leaves the room. I growl as he closes the door. Finally, I get up and out of my bed, run to the bathroom to take a nice hot shower. I ran into my room to get dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a black spaghetti strap with a red ribed tank top. I ran back into the bathroom to dry and straighten my hair. I run down stairs to eat the breakfeast dad made for me. "Thanks for breakfast, Daddy." I say. "Your welcome, my pup," he smiles. I eat my chocolate chip pancakes and bacon as slow as possible, trying to put off the inevitable. Finally, Dad looks over at me and says, "C'mon, Loki. We have to get going. Finish up." I roll my eyes, but do as he wishes. After I rinse my plate, I take one last look around the room. I hear my dad behind me let out a quiet sigh. Rolling my eyes and biting my lip, I turn and leave the room. Dad has already packed my stuff into the truck and is waiting outside. I grab my jacket and close the front door wondering when the next time I open it will be.

When I finally climb into the truck, my dad smiles. He puts the truck in reverse and we back out of the driveway. I cant take my eyes off of my home. For the first 15 minutes of the drive to the airport, Dad and I were both silent. I try to descreetly wipe away the tears that are starting to burn my eyes. Im the one to finally break the sound barrier. "When will I see you again, Dad?" I ask trying to hide the uneasiness in my voice. "Oh, honey," he says as he reaches across the truck and squeezes my hand. "You will see me in just a few weeks. I am already planning a trip to London for Christmas." I look at him strangely. "Honest?" I ask, trying not to get my hopes up. He nods

his response. I smile and hope he sees it as something that its not, happiness.

I hate the airport. You can never find parking, and when you do it seems like its a mile and half away from where you actually need to be. After lugging all my crap from the truck to the terminal, I am pushing it on time. We turn in my ticket and the attendant takes my luggage. Dad walks with me to the security checkpoint and puts his hands on my shoulders. I turn around to face him. "I'm sorry, Pup, but this is as far as I'm allowed to go without a ticket. The flight is going to be long, so please try to get some rest. Remember, there will be a driver at the airport in London to pick you up and take you to the train station. From there you will take the train to Hogwarts. Please _try_ to be on your best behavior." He says that last part with a wink and I grin. I can feel the tears start to burn my eyes again and I can see them starting to brim in his, too. I try to keep it together and give Dad a slight punch on the arm. "You know me," I say with a smile. Before I can even blink, Dad pulls me into a giant hug. He squeezes me tight enough that my breathing becomes labored, but I dont say anything. "I love you, Lokian. Please dont ever forget that," Dad says in quiet sobs. I hug him tighter, "I love you, too, Daddy." Before I can let my self get anymore upset, I release my dad an turn and walk away. I wont let him see me fall apart.

Well, Dad was definitely right about the long ass flight. What seemed like days later I finally landed in London's bustling airport. I manage to find my way to the baggage claim and start looking for my bags. Nothing. I turn to start toward the customer service desk to try and find out what the hell is going on when I see a man in his mid forties standing there with a sign that reads "L. Potter". I walk over to him trying to think of what to say. He smiles down at me and kindly asks, "Ms. Potter?" I nod my response and finally realize that he has a cart behind him that has all of my luggage. "This way, Ma'am," he says and gestures towards the door. I follow him outside to a very sleek looking towncar waiting right outside the airport doors. I watch as he loaded my bags into the trunk, feeling guilty for not offering to help. He shuts the trunk and walks towards me. He opens the rear door on the passanger side. I smile and nod as I slip onto the black leather seat. He hops in the driver seat and puts the car in drive. Before I can even breathe, we are speeding through London on our way to King's Cross Station.

"How was your flight, Ms. Potter, if I may ask," the man asks. "Long," I sigh. "Thanks for asking, Mr. uh.." He smiles into the rear view mirror. "My name is Edwards, ma'am." Ma'am? Way to make me feel old. "Headmaster Dumbledore asked me to make sure you got to the station and onto the train ok, Ma'am. I understand that your father wasn't able to accompany you to London. I think Mr. Dumbledore just wanted to make this a little easier on you." I smile and nod my response. As we pull up to King's Cross Station, my thoughts begin to drift. _Why does the old man care to make this easier for me? I'm sure that there are other kids who's parents couldnt bring them. Does he do this for everyone?_ For some reason, I doubted that last part. Mr. Edwards opened my door for me and offered his hand to help me out of the car. I accepted and thanked him. This time I offered to to assist him with my bags, but he kindly declined my help, saying that this was part of his job. I dont think he meant it to make me feel guilty, but somehow it did. I stood by as he loaded the bags onto a small trolley and we entered the train station together. I glanced down at the ticket that I had had in my hand since we left the airport. Platform 9 3/4. That was odd. I looked around to see that all of the platforms were numbered by whole numbers, not quarters. I scratched my head, puzzled. As if he could sense my confusion, Mr. Edwards said, "Platform 9 3/4 is hidden. Couldnt have the Muggles stumbling across it, now could we?" He looked over and gave me a quick wink. I smiled trying to hide the fact that I was still lost. But that didnt last much longer. I must admit though, when he explained to me that in order to get onto the platform we had to run straight into a stationary column, I thought the man had lost his marbles. But sure enough, a father and small boy rushed around us and disappeared into the column. Hmm. Interesting. I gritted my teeth and placed my hands on the trolley next to his. A quick smile flashed across Mr. Edwards face and I knew that it was time to go. I started a slow jog and closed my eyes tight. If I was going to make a fool out of my self, I didnt want to see everyone else watching me. I felt this odd rush and opened my eyes. Sure enough we were standing on a platform, but different from the one we were just on. In front of me stood this gorgeous red locomotive. _Hogwarts Express_ was stamped on the front of the engine. Mr. Edwards instructed me on where to go and to have a nice ride, then with a quick nod turned and jogged back toward the column we came in through. I was alone.

I took a deep, centering breath and climbed aboard the train. I finally managed to find a compartment that was empty and took my seat inside, hoping that no one tried to join me. I was NOT in the mood for house guests and I really didnt want to have to go off on somebody already. A few minutes later the train lurched forward and I was on my way to Hogwarts. I was on my way to my new life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As I climb down off the train, I cant help but to stand there in awe staring at this gothic castle they call Hogwarts School. The buzz of student around me brings my attention back to the now and I realize I have no clue where to go now. I glance around in circles looking for, well I dont know what. That's when I see the old man standing about 5 feet in front of me. How long has he been standing there? I swear he wasnt there a second ago. I smile sheeply at him and lower my eyes. He takes a few steps toward me and says, "Lokian, It's very good to see you again. How was your trip, my dear?" He offers his outstretched hand and I shake lightly. "It was ok, I guess. Longer than I expected, to be honest," I replied. He smiled. He gestured towards the massive doors at the front of the school, and I follow him.

As we reach the doors, I turn and look behind me. Wow, what a view. I might actually be able to enjoy this place with a view like that. He clears his throat and I turn and enter the school. When we reach the Great Hall I can hear yelling. We walk in. "Oh look it's Potter, the Weasles, Weaslett, and Granger," Draco says to a black boy and pug faced girl. "Piss off Farrett." an older boy says. He is tall, bright red hair, and quite good looking. He reminds me of Ron. This must be one of the twins. "Don't tell me what to do, Weasle." Draco snaps back. The old man and I look at the fight about to start and I hear Harry say through a laugh, "Fred, don't start something you can't finish." The boys obviously aren't backing down, Draco reaching for his wand. I drop the bag off of my shoulder and walk purposefully in between them. "Knock it off, both of you," I say. Nothing. I may as well be talking to a wall. I sigh. "Okay, here's the deal. I may be new and a GIRL, but I'm not afraid to kick someones ass on my first day. Don't push me." They both turn to look at me. Fred has a grin on his face. Draco looks a little ticked off. "Hey there pretty thing," Draco says walking over to me and putting his arm around my shoulder. "Did you learn nothing the last time I talked to you, asshat?" I ask with a smirk. The old man walks over to us as for we were calling a lot of attention to ourselves. "Now everyone, go back to whatever you were doing," he says. "Except for Harry, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, Luna, Ron, Lavender, and Draco." We all share a collective sigh and follow the old man to his office, so we can 'get to know each other'. We get in there and I notice that the others stay away from Draco. So, to keep him from getting lonely, I go and sit beside him even though he's a few feet away from each other. Harry says, "Loki, come over here. You don't want to get too close to him. You might catch his crazy." "Nah, I'm good. Besides, if he so much as come within 2ft of me he's as good as dead, anyways."I say with a kinda sad kinda smirkish tone. "Loki," the old man says, "Would you like to tell us why no man, other than your dad, can get within 2 ft of you?" I quickly feel the butterflies come on, along with the cold sweats. "Not particularly," I say quietly. He looks at me and I know what he is telling me. I need to tell them. I sigh and say, "Ok, I guess I will..."

_"It was my 12th birthday and my best friend Adam and I were hanging out like we always did on my birthday and well this time somethin' was up with Adam and I got to close and that day my dad found me bloody and bruised out in the woods with Adam a bloody mess since I literaly had beated him until he got off me."__ 'Ever since then my dad has been the only male to ever get closer than 2ft to me.'_

"And thats why no male, except for my dad, gets within my 2ft limit." Nobody said a word then Dumbledore said "By the way Loki you will have every class split up with each one of the se students which means that yes you will be in two fith year and third year classes, good day oh and Loki your in Slytherin."I walk down to the Slytherin common room with Draco about 6 1/2ft in front of me. "Hey Loki I'm sorry for being an asshole earlier and the other day when we first met." he says. "S'kay Draco I'm just not use to other people besides my dad and one friend and her friends." I say. "Oh ok I think you might like Blaise, Pansy not so much." we look at each other after he says that and bust out laughing. We walk to the door and he says "_**Socks**_ " and then we walk in common room just to see tons of guys and very little girls. "DRAKEY" a high pitched squel stops us both short right in front of my bedroom door too dammnit. "Hi Pansy whatever could you want now I'm busy helping Loki move her bags to her room." he says just as another boy walks up to us "Now Pansy let Drake take care of his little conquest so he can come hang out with us in about an hour." he says to her. Draco looks sooooo pissed off at this kid right now,"Blaise Harry Potter's twin sister is not my conquest and never will be." he says. "I better not be a conquest Draco Lucius Malfoy." I say from inside my door. "This is Potter's twin sister wow she's hot, know if she's single." Blaise asks Draco from outside my door. "Sorry I don't go within 2ft of guys my dad is the only one to go past the 2ft limit mark." I say with the upmost sarcasim. "Loki do you want me to take these idiots away from you now?" "Yeah, Oh by the way I,m going to hang out with Harry and the others so don,t follow me." " Too bad Ian." Draco says.

Even though I asked, No told him not to follow me hid did anyway. "So do you feel the need to stalk me now Drakey?" I say tryin' to hold back a laugh. "Hahahahahahaha your so funny, no I just didn't want to hang out with Blaise and Pansy." He says from like 4 ft behind me " Oh ok whatever." needless to say when me and the others were hanging out not everybody was happy about Draco being there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**Two weeks Later**_

Two weeks later. I'm sittin' in the common room readin' my book when Draco walks in with Pansy and Blaise behind him. "Hey sup Loki?" Blaise asks. "The sky is." I say with my smart-ass smirk. "Hahahahahaha she got you there Blaise." Draco says "Shut the hell up Drake your giving me a headache and I'm trying to read the book in my hands asshole." I say. I get up to put my book in my room so I can go to hang out with Fred, George, Hermione, Luna, Harry, Ron and Lavender. "Where are you going little lady?" I hear can Pansy say as I walk to the door. "I'm older than you are bitch, so don't call me little." I snap at her. I walk out and into the Great Hall to see Harry and the others waitin' for me. "Hey guys are you ready to go out to the quidditch pitch to fly on the brooms?" I asked everyone they all choursed a yes except for Mione. "Whats wrong Granger don't like brooms do we?" I hear Draco ask from behind me as I turn forgetting that I had invited him to come hang out with me and the others so there would be an even amount of us. That way nobody didn't get to get a broom ride because there are

As we walk out there I notice a lot of the older guys start to stare at my chest and I start to get really self-conscious. Since I'm so busty every guy that I walk by stares and it makes me so uncompfortable around any and everyone. "Hey Loki whats wrong?" Fred asks me "Huh?" "I asked if you were ok?" "No I'm extreamly uncompfortable with the older guys staring at my chest." "Oh ok come here." so I walk over to Fred and walk in between him and Draco. Knowing Fred and Draco they wouldn't let any boy thats not in our group near me.

So as soon as we step foot onto the quidditch pitch I ran from the guys and towards the brooms with Ginny, Ron, Harry, Fred, George, Lavender, Luna, and Draco on my had started to slow down thinking she didn't have to grt on the broom as well as the rest of us she didn't like brooms or heights you could tell that much just by looking at her. Draco turns to face her."Come on Mione." Draco calls to Hermione and the only reason he calls her Mione is because I asked him to. "No I will not get on the god for saken broom." she says from her little spot away from us. So Draco puts down his broom and walks over to her picks her up and throws her over his shoulder and sits her down on his broom after he sat down on it. Luna walked up to George and asked if she could ride with him, Ginny with Harry, Lavender with Ron and me with Fred.

When we've been up in the air on the broom for a good half an hour, "So do you like the veiw from up here Loki?" Fred asked me. I looked up at him with a smile a real smile not a smirk on my face. "I love it up here, you know your the first guy in 2 years besides my dad to get past that 2ft limit." I say to him. He looks down at me with a smile on his face as well "Well I'm glad you like it and yeah I know and I won't ever hurt you on purpose. None of us in all of the group would hurt you on purpose I promise ,Loki I promise you that." I look up at the beautiful, silvery crecent moon up in the pitch black, cloudless, starless sky. " I know that Fred thats why I got a ride with you insted of getting on the broom with Harry or Draco."I look over at Fred and kiss him on the cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Fred looks down at me with a bright red face. I look away "Sorry Fred I shouldn't have done that." I mummble. "don't I'm actually kind of glad that you did that way I didn't haveto scare you when I did this." he says and the he kissed my nose. About a have hour later we came down. Nobody else was down here so I sat down " Hey Loki I'm going to get somethin' to eat, if your hungry I can get you somethin' too." I can hear Fred say from behind me. " No thanks Fred I'm ok thanks though." I tell him " OK I'll be back." he says before he walks off. I hear people walking on the pitch and asume it's Harry or one of the others.

" Hey there pretty little thing what are you doing out here all by yourself?" a voice that I don't reconize asks me. I stood up so fast that I was a blur. I turn around to see two of the few guys who were staring at me earlyer this evening. " Oh come on Sebastian don't scare the little girl." the other guy says "Oh shut up Scott don't tell me what to do I don't need your mouth," Sebastian says."Now come'er little girl." he continues saying. thats when a blur of ginger and black goes by and I hear a growling noise I look down to see a black and ginger wolf grownling at the two boys. " Come on Scott let's get outa here before that wolf eats us alive!" Sebastian yells as they run away next thing I know Harry, Ginny, Mione, Draco, Ron, Lavender, George, Luna, and Fred are standing near me and looking at the black and ginger wolf. "Shhh don't say anything just be quiet for a minuet." Luna says to the others.

I walk up to the wolf and I sit down beside him. " Hey there boy come'er," he trots over towords me and lays his head on my lap. "Where did he come from?" Lavender asks me. " I really don't know actually he just came runnin' when he heared those two guys talking to me." I say in return. " What are you going to name him?" Harry ask me. " I don't know, hmmmmm how about..." I trail off "LIAM!" Ginny yells out of no where. "Liam, I like it, Liam it is thanks Gin." " No prob." "Come on we need to get back to the castle tomorrows Tuesday not Saturday." I hear George say " Go on Liam go back to the woods for now." I say. That night I dreamt of Fred and Liam.

The past couple of days classes drug on. I mean yes it was finaly Friday but still classes had drug on all week. Here's what my scedual looks like.

Pd1. Tranfigureation with George

Pd2. Magical Creatures with Draco and Lavender

Pd3. Ancient Ruins with Hermione

Pd4. Defence Against the Dark Arts with Ron

LUNCH

Pd5. Divination with Ginny and Luna

Pd6. The Greenhouse Class with Fred

Pd7. Potions with Harry ( LAST CLASS OF THE DAY)

Thats pretty much what I do all day long. In every class Somebody gets yelled at. It's really funny when Draco gets chased around by an Angel ( A winged [manned eating] when untrainedwolf) in Macgical Creatures Class with Hagrid. In Tranfigureation George gets yelled at for turning a robin into a paper airplane. Ancient Ruins with Hermione is interesting because me and her study sooo much and no one else really does we end up answering all of the questions. Defence Against the Dark Arts is pretty fun we have my real dads best friend Remus Lupin. Then we have Lunch we all sit and eat lunch at the Gryffindor table even though three of us aren't in Gryffindor. All of us as in Luna,Fred,George, Harry,Ron, Hermione,Lavender,Ginny,Draco and me. ThenI have Divination with Lavender it's soo borring. The class I have with Fred gives me a headache I have plants Screaming in my ears and what makes it worse in that the earmuffs don't work on my highly sinsitive ears. Postions is probably the only class I don't wanna be in Just because of the mummblein that comes out of my brothers mouth that and the fact that Snape kinda creeps me out just a little.

"YAY IT'S THE WEEKEND!" I hear Ron scream from far away."Oh dear Jesus, save us please," Harry says. Pansy starts walking towards me. " Oh hell, save me. Now! here comes the Wicked Witch of the West." I say. " Hey slut looks like MY Drakey-poo didn't come to get you like he normaly does." she says while snorting." I think shes more of a pig of a ugly pug than a wicked witch not that she isn't." Harry turns round and looks at Draco "Hey Draco," we both say in unison" Hey guys, Pansy just because I don't Hang out with you and Blaise anymore doesn't mean you can torture Loki, Harry, Luna, George, Lavender, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, of Fred. Do you understand me Parkinson?" he says in a hard tone. "Yes I understand that you've made friends the stupid Gryffindors. Don't ever talk to me again." she says in a bitchy tone. " Harry, Draco let's go." As we're leavin we see Pansy run off to get Blaise to come to her rescue and tell Draco off, Blaise walks over to us before we got up to leave the postions room. " Hey Draco I'm on your side with this there is no reason for her to acting the way she is just because you have friends that aren't in the Slytherin house." Blaise says bye to the three of us. So when Blaise walks off Draco and I say our see ya laters to Harry. " So do you like Harry at all?"


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm sorry guys this chappy may be shorter than the rest just to let you know! R&R_

_**Chapter 7**_

"W-w-what?!" Draco stuttered out,"What do you mean?" I look at his birght red face and say " Draco you know what I mean, now do you or do you not like my brother?" he looks bak at me and his face is as red as a firetruck. He looks away to mumble a yes "What Draco I can't hear you." I smirk at him and he glares at me and he doesn't realize that Harry is behind him and he decides to scream his answer " YES I LIKE HARRY WHAT IS YOUR GOD-DAMNED PROBLEM!" I just fall out on the floor laughing at him and Harry is all red in the face as he asks " Draco do you really like me?" Draco spins around to face Harry and he gets even redder than before " H-h-h-h-harry ..." he trails off as he looks at him with all the love in the world in his eyes and he starts to talk again"... I REALLY REALLY REALLY like you!" I just turn around and walk away knowing that I just got my best friend and my brother together and I can see them together for a long time. As I get closer to the woods I can can see Pansy hasling Ginny. I run over to them " Pansy leave Ginny alone" I tell her "Make me fatass" she spits in my face. I give her a deadly look and just full out punch her in the face, I can feel her nose craking under my hand and I can feel my knuckles braking along with her nose, I skip in a circle singing "I am so smart. S-M-R-T" Of course ya'know Snape just had to walking by right then too.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

'Uh oh' I think Snape saw that to didn't he. " Miss Potter!... Just what in the world do you think your doing?!" He yells. I turn around as I stop dancing I look at him " I think I'm dancing while singing **I AM SO SMART S-M-R-T **why do you wanna know old man?" I looked at him and he looked annoyed at me. " I wanna know becuase I just saw you hit Miss Parkinson in the face do I need to give you a detintion ?" "WHAT no god no please the old man hasn't yelled at me once yet I'm trying to keep it that way and just so ya'know I also broke my knuckles when I broke that dumbasses nose." " Miss Potter you your brother and Miss Parkinson all have detintion tomorrow night you will be organizing my potions closet." "B-b-but Professor I-i-i din't do any-anything." " I do not care you need the chance to get to know you sister anyway don't you so tomorrow night children." I turn around to look at Harry he looks terified "Aw Harry your just fine don't worry I'll talk to the old man about lettin' you off the ho-" "NO" He interupts me " Snape is right I need to get to know you any how so I might as well use this detintion to my advantage."

_**The Next Night**_

Harry and I have just finished on the storage closet for Snape and we got to talk a little about how we grew up and how he grew up is awful then again he did live with our horrible aunt and uncle. Where as I grew up with mum's best friend. "So Harry what made you want to come have detintion instead of me asking Dumbledore if you cuold get out of it?" I ask in a kinda pissy voice. " I didn't want to have detintion but it's not the first time I've had detintion and I kinda wanted to get to know you a little see what we have in common ya'know so don't get mad at me." He tells me with my back against his. Just then Dumbledore opens the door and Harry and I looked shocked because my dad was there along with Snape, Fred, and Draco. My dad sighs when he sees my not that he's very suprised or anything but he knows me well enough."Oh Rhea whats wrong with my kid?" my dad ask himself and the Titian Rhea the mother of Zeus." So um hey old man what's up with Weasley and Malfoy?" I ask Dumbledore. " They have detintion as well and I figured you two could use some company but first your dad wants to talk to you." he says. So I get up and push past everyone else and walk outside the room to talk to my dad. " Hey..." I say in a quiet voice. " We need to talk."


	9. Character page

**Character Page**

_**Lokian Janeen Potter**_

Hair color- medaim brown w/ blonde highlights

Hair length- mid back

Eye color- Storm grey w/ flecks of silver(turn silver in the moonlight)

House- Slytherin

Fav color-Dark purple

Fav animal-Wolves

Age-14

_**Chase(my wolf)**_

Pelt-Ginger and has a silver crecent moon on his forehead

Eyes- Bright/neon Blue

Age-3 1/2

_**Draco Malfoy **_

Hair color-Platinum blonde

Eye color- Storm grey

House-Slytherin

Age-14

_**Mia(Draco's wolf)**_

Pelt-Black with a silver cresent moon on her forehead

Eyes-Dark/Forest green

Age- 2 1/2

_**Fred Weasley**_

Hair color and length-Ginger and shoulder

Eye color-Dark Blue

House-Gryffindor

Age-15

_**George Weasley**_

Hair color and length-Gingerand shoulder

Eye color-Brown

House-Gryffindor

Age-15

_**Harry James Potter**_

Hair color-Drak Brown/Black

Eye color-Bright/neon Green

House-Gryffindor

Age-14

_**Ginny Weasley**_

Hair color- Ginger

Hair length- mid back

Eye color-Dark blue

House-Gryffindor

Age-13

_**Hermione Granger**_

Hair color- Brown

Hair length-mid to lower back

Eye color - Brown

House- Gryffindor

Age-14

_**Luna Lovegood**_

Hair color- Platinum blonde

Hair length- mid back

Eye color- Blue/grey

House- Ravenclaw

Age-13

_**Ron Weasley**_

Hair color- Ginger

Eye color- Brown

House-Gryffindor

Age-14

_**Lavender Brown**_

Hair color- Brown

Hair length-mid to lower back

eye color- Brown

House-Gryffindor

Age- 14

_**Pansy Parkinson**_

Hair color- Black

Eye color- Black

Hair length -Shoulders

House-Slytherin

Age-14

_**Blaise Zanbini**_

Hair color -Black

Eye color-Black

House- Slytherin

Age-14


	10. Character couples

_**Character Couples**_

All right guys I know this is really weird but here are the couples for this entire story all right

by the way UKE means Submissive and SEME means dominate

this is just for people who care about who I've put togeather in my tisted mind.

all the love in the world to my bestie Ayna Ceres. oh and btw Mia will be malfoy's wolf just because Draco and Loki are pretty much best friends by the end of the story and I might wirte a sequel

Harry(seme) - Draco(uke)

Hermione(seme) - Luna(uke)

Loki (seme) - Fred(uke)

Blaise(seme) - Ginny(uke)

Lavender(seme) - George(uke)

Pansy(seme) - Ron(uke)

WOLVES

Mia(seme) - Chase(uke)


End file.
